Who Knew?
by TeachYouHowToFly
Summary: REWRITTEN Who'd knew I go to work one day, and find my true love? TOKIO HOTEL Bill/OC
1. Encounter & The News

I woke to my alarm clock playing my Tokio Hotel CD. I looked at my ceiling. My giant print-out of Bill smiled back at me. I wished he was with me, for I had spent another night alone.

I climbed out of bed, and went to take a quick shower. I only had one hour to get ready for that day's shift at In-N-Out Burger. After my shower, I got dressed in my uniform. Then I went to fix myself breakfast.

I got a bowl of Lucky Charms (Ch'yeah! XD) and a cup of coffee.

I put my empty dishes in the sink and left for work.

I had to walk, and it was about a twenty minute walk.

* * *

I had my Mp3 player on Ready, Set, Go! by TH. I softly hummed it while I walked, after all, it is my favorite song.

I turned my Mp3 player off when I came through the back entrance at the restaurant. I put that and my purse in my staff locker and took out my red baseball In-N-Out hat. I put it on.

I punched in and went to cash.

"Hi, welcome to In-N-Out Burger, what would you like?" I smiled.

"Yes, we would like four Double-Double burgers, four orders of fries, and two chocolate, one strawberry, and one vanilla shakes." said a thick German accent. This man looked familiar. Black hair with blond streaks tucked under a cap. Black tight fitting clothing around a small body. No...

Another man was beside him, and looked the same, but had brown dreads and loose fitting clothing. Beside the both of them were two boys; one with short blond hair, the other with shoulder length brown hair. No.. It was Tokio Hotel!

I nervously said their total, and prepared their meal.

When I gave it to them, the man with the black hair whispered to me: "Would you like to meet me later tonight?"

I blinked. This man, Bill Kaulitz, just asked me out! I was not used to it, because I had only had one boyfriend a few years ago. I wasn't that pretty.

"Well, um..."

"What time do you get off?" Bill asked.

I just realized the others had gone back to a table with their food.

"I get off at five."

"Perfect! Meet me at the shopping mall at six!" He said, then whisked off to find Tom, Georg, and Gustav.

I stood there, eyes open wide, mouth gaping. I can't believe what just happened.

I finished my shift and returned home.

Forty minutes until I meet Bill at the mall.

I changed out of my uniform and showered again. I had to be clean for THE hottest guy on EARTH!

I even made sure I shaved. Just in case.

After my shower, I stood at my closet. What to wear? What to wear? I checked my clock. Twenty minutes!

I took out a black and pink pleated skirt, a black Emily the Strange tank top, white waist length hoodie, black and white leg warmers, and matching arm warmers.

I fixed up my nails a bit by painting them black. My make up was simple: Powder mineral foundation, black and pink eyeshadow, black liquid eyeliner, and some mascara.

I grabbed my purse, and phoned a taxi. Within a few minutes he was here. I told him where to go, and paid him the fare.

I arrived at the mall within a few minutes.

I walked into the mall. I stood there for a few minutes before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whipped around.

"Uh, sorry, did I freak you out?" asked Bill.

I laughed. "Sorta, but it's OK."

"Oh, good, good."

"Bill?"

"Ja?"

"Why did you want to meet me tonight?" I asked.

"You're very pretty. And nice. Nice, nice." Bill replied.

I blushed. Did I just hear correct? I asked myself. Did THE Bill Kaulitz say I was very pretty?

Bill took my hand. "Come."

"Where?"

"Back to my hotel, silly!" said Bill.

"Your... hotel?"

"Ja. We rented different rooms, because we suspect Tom might bring a girl back." Bill laughed.

Bill had a rental car, and we took that to his hotel.

It was the big fancy one.

We went into the elevator to the fifth floor. We got out.

Gold painted walls greeted us. There was also green carpeting.

Bill took hold of my hand again and led me to a door on the left. He opened the door, and told me to come in.

He threw the keys on the small table and went to the fridge. "Want a bottle of water?" He asked me.

"Sure, thanks." He tossed me one. I took a seat on the couch. Bill took a water bottle too, and sat next to me.

I opened the bottle, took a long drink, and replaced the cap.

Suddenly, Bill's unexpected arms made their way around my waist.

I looked at him. "Bill?"

"Ja? Oh. You don't like it, do you?" He seemed almost... confused.

"Nein, I do."

"You speak German?!"

"Ja, but very little. I know some Japanese, too." I smiled.

Bill snuggled himself closer to me, so there was not much room left to move.

We talked for a bit, then Bill did something that would change my life forever.

He came up to me, so his face was parallel with mine, and held my chin with one hand, while trying to remain his balance so he wouldn't fall on me with the other. He pulled my face close, and softly brushed his lips against mine. He had nice, warm, soft lips. They were perfect.

I couldn't believe it. I was entitled to BRAGGING RIGHTS! SCORE!

He looked deep into my eyes. I had a knack for reading people's eyes. One look, and I could tell what they were thinking. I knew what Bill was thinking.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him down. I didn't care if he fell on me. We began to kiss once more, and i felt the sensation of metal on my lips. I opened them up a bit, and Bill's tongue sneaked in. He kind of laughed.

As we sat up, gasping for air, I asked Bill: "You love me, don't you?"

He nodded. "I want you to come to Germany with me. Live with me. We can get a small place, maybe."

I blinked. Bill. Kaulitz. Just. Asked. Me. To. Live. With. Him. MAJOR BRAGGING RIGHTS. I nodded. "I will."

"The plane leaves in two days." He told me.

"OK. I will be ready."

The two days had passed, and in between all the packing, I managed to meet the rest of the band. They were so nice about me coming back with them!

We boarded the plane, and Bill showed me where our seats were. I wasn't on a plane a lot. I normally couldn't afford it.

We took our seats, and I took out my MP3 player.

I put on some Nana Kitade, and rested my head on Bill's shoulder. He kissed my head, and put his arm around me.

The plane ride was about eight hours. I know. Long. And boring.

We arrived at the airport, and managed to get through screaming fangirls and the luggage carousel.

We had a limo, because we had so much stuff to take. Especially me. XD

We pulled up to a nice house, and a dog came to greet us. There was the sound of a man and woman.

"Here come the parents..." Bill said smugly.

The limo door swung open, and thick German accents came in.

Bill and Tom said something to the woman, and Georg told me that it was their mother, and the man was their father.

"Come," Bill said to me, and took my hand.

He spoke to his parents in German, and they kept looking at me with curiosity, but kindness.

"Hallo, Billa said you know some German?" His mother asked.

"Ja. Very little." I explained.

Bill said something to them, and they laughed.

I asked him what he said, and he said that when I spoke German, it sounded funny. I pouted. He told me I looked adorable when I pouted. Naturally, that made me smile.

His parents introduced themselves to me, and we began to take out luggage inside.

Bill took me to his room, which wasn't really any different than any other teenage boy's room. He told me we were getting another bed soon, but it'd be a few days. They had a guest bedroom, but the bed was old and worn, so they had to get a new one.

I got settled into the guest room, and Bill told me it was time for dinner.

We ate. It was good. Very good, in fact. I told Bill to say how good it was. His mother smiled at me after he told her.

Bill and I hung out for bit, looked at some stuff on his computer, and just talked.

I got ready for bed, and went to say goodnight to Bill.

I knocked on his door, and he opened it.

"I came to say goodnight," I smiled.

"Uhm, the couch is not very comfortable, trust me, so, I was wondering if you would like to sleep with me?" Bill asked.

"Uhh.. sure! Why not!" I saw on this fun facts about Bill thing online that Bill only sleeps in his underwear, but I didn't mind it.

He is my boyfriend, now, after all.

We climbed into his bed, and wrapped out arms around each other. I laid my head on his chest, and just laid there in the silence.

He kissed my head, then I looked up and kissed him on the lips.

It is a few weeks later, and I have my own room here now. But something's wrong. I keep feeling like I have to throw up in the back of my mouth. Everybody just said it's the flu, or something. And I have head aches.

I thought it was more. I went to a doctor, and she told me the unexpected.

I came home that night, and asked Bill if we could go down to the park. Of course, he said we could.

We started walking, but we didn't end up at the park. We just ended up walking around. I stopped Bill.

"Bill, you know that night a few weeks ago when we first came back and I slept in your bed?"

"Ja," He nodded.

"And you know how everyone is telling me I just have the flu?"

"Ja... Is something wrong?" Bill asked me.

"Billa, something happened that night."

He looked at me funny.

I came right out with it. "I'm pregnant."

He made this face. Shocked, happy,and confused. He held me. "Are you sure?"

I nodded against his chest. "I went to a doctor not that long ago, and she gave me a pregnancy test. It came back that I'm pregnant," Tears rolled down my cheeks. Happy tears. "We're gunna be parents!"

Bill smiled. "Imagine how the family will react!"

I laughed. "Of course, we'll have to find a way to take care of the baby while on tour."

"Of course! Anything for you and the baby." Bill kissed me.

When we came back to the house, we told everyone.

Bill and Tom's mother said that she already knew! After all, she had babies before!

Everyone was thrilled, especially Tom. He can't wait to be an uncle!


	2. Baby & Dirty Dancing

10 months later -x

Our baby girl is born! She is now one month old, and the most beautiful baby girl ever. I wanted to name her Thunderblast, but Bill said that it wasn't right to name a child after Transformers. We settled on the Bella. She is so quiet and good, it's almost unnatural.

Everyone is helping out with the baby, even the fans! We posted pictures of her on the Tokio Hotel website, and fans started sending in baby supplies. Bottles, pacifiers, even a package of baby clothes!

Georg and Gustav look after her like she was their own child, and Tom just loves being an uncle!

Being pregnant was a pain, though. I wanted to eat all the time! Now, trying to get my old body back is even harder. But I'm almost there!

Bill is a great father to Bella. He loves her more than anything, and will personally fight off camera men who try to snap photos of her without our permission.

Oh, yeah, I forgot to add something. Bill and I are engaged. - The wedding's set for a few months' time. And I am speaking German quite fluently now.

I had the greatest experience ever the other night.

Tokio Hotel had finished playing a concert, and Bill said something before people started to leave.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight, but before you leave, I want to show you something."

I was sitting on a chair to the sidelines, holding Bella. Bill came over, and helped me up. "Billa, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Come." He said. He took my hand and took me out onto the stage.

"This, is the girl I am engaged to, Reena. And, this-" He took Bella in his arms and held her up. I held the mic for him and smiled.

"-Is our beautiful baby, Bella!" There was a chorus of awes. He kissed Bella's cheek, then kissed me on the lips. He dismissed the crowd.

All of us walked off the stage, and I managed to get Bella back into my arms. Bill didn't want to stop holding her.

We left the concert hall, and Bella started to get fussy. I sang to her softly the song in my head.

_"If the heart is always searching,_

_Can you ever find a home?_

_I've been looking for that someone,_

_I'll never make it on my own._

_Dreams can't take the place of loving you,_

_There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_How long will I be waiting,_

_To be with you again_

_Gonna tell you that I love you,_

_In the best way that I can._

_I can't take a day without you here,_

_You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_More and more, I start to realize,_

_I can reach my tomorrow,_

_I can hold my head high,_

_And it's all because you're by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When I hold you in my arms_

_I know that it's forever_

_I just gotta let you know_

_I never wanna let you go_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_And tell me that you love me._

_Everything's alright,_

_When you're right here by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven._

_I find my paradise,_

_When you look me in the eyes._

_Oh "_

Bella calmed down and went to sleep.

"That was a beautiful song. Who is it by?" Bill asked me.

"It's called 'When You Look Me In The Eyes' by the Jonas Brothers. I love it." I told him.

"It's nice." Bill commented.

"It is." I looked at Bella. She was so peaceful. I looked at Bill and kissed him.

"Ugh. Get a room you two!" Gustav said.

"No thanks!" Bill told him. Bill kissed me back.

We went back to Bill and Tom's house (Yes, we're still living there), and I put Bella to bed in the guest room. I went back to Bill and I's room.

"Billa,"

"Hm?" He looked at me.

"I was just thinking about something. I want to bring my mom and my best friend Jade over, so they can see the baby in person." I told him.

"Oh, really? That would be OK. What about the plane tickets?" Bill asked me.

"Well, I was thinking if they could pay one half, we could send over the other half." I explained.

"Hm, that does sound reasonable. I'll tell my mother about it, and see what she says." said Bill.

"Thank you." I kissed him.

Bill went downstairs, and explained to his mother what I had said. He came back up.

"She said it's alright!" Bill exclaimed.

"Really? That's awesome!" I went over to my laptop. "I have to email them and tell them what's going on." I opened up MSN Messenger. I looked who was on. Luckily, Jade and my mother were both on. I opened up chat windows. I told Jade first my plan. She asked her mother, and she was fine with it. Man, was Jade excited! She loves Tom, and she wanted to hang out with him. I told her I'm sure I could find them some time to hang out. I told her it would be in a few months, so they could go to the wedding. She said she didn't want to wait that long, but it gave her a few months to brag that she was going to meet Tom Kaulitz and that she was going to Germany.

Then I messaged my mother. At first, she wasn't thrilled because I had had sex outside of marriage, but she finally gave in. I told her that Jade would be coming too, and she said that was fine. I told her the same thing I told Jade.

I logged off, and told Bill that they would come. He was even excited!

I heard Bella crying across the hall. I started out the door, but Bill stopped me. He said he would get her this time. I kissed him. "Thanks."

He went to Bella's room. I sneaked over and almost cried.

Bill was holding Bella, and was softly singing a German lullaby to her. It was the most beautiful sight.

Bill looked and saw me. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. Motherly instinct." I told him.

Bill put Bella in her crib and came and hugged me. "It's OK. I knew you'd come." He took my hand, and we went back to his room.

We changed into some lounge clothes, and went downstairs. I took a baby monitor, just in case.

We made something to eat, and brought it back upstairs with us.

We ate as we watched some TV.

We finished eating and took dishes back downstairs.

We went back up, and watched more TV.

Bill was sitting on the edge of the bed on the laptop, and I draped my arms over his shoulders, and kissed his neck. He kinda giggled. It was cute. I took him by the arm. He asked what I was doing.

"We've never dirty danced, and I want to." I put on "Boom Boom Boom Boom" by Venga Boys.

"You know, I really don't know how to 'dirty' dance," Bill confided in me.

"I'll show you; It's easy! Watch." I began to shake my hips, and dance close to Bill. "It almost looks as though you're having sex standing up, but dancing."

Bill nodded, and began to copy my movements.

"You've got it!" I exclaimed.

We kept this up until the song was over, and we went to bed.


	3. Family & Friends

3 Months later

It's one week before the wedding!

Bill and I drove down to the airport, and I couldn't help but to describe how awesome Jade was and how she wanted to hang out with Tom.

"Well, Jade sounds like fun!" He said.

"Oh, she is! Now that I come to think of it, I'm pretty sure Jade was the one who got me listening to you guys..." I confided.

"Really?" Bill laughed.

We pulled into a parking spot, and before the car was even turned off, I unbuckled by seat belt and was out of the car, heading for the door. Bill had to tell me to slow down.

Oh, and if you're wondering where Bella is, Tom's looking after her for this short period of time.

Bill followed me into the airport and the boards said their plane was arriving at any moment.

I got a bag of chips, and occasionally Bill would take one. I glanced at the boards. My mom and Jade's plane landed!

I grabbed Bill's hand and pulled him to the gates. People starting pouring in. I kept looking for Jade and Mum.

I laughed. I saw Jade squirming her way through the crowd. She saw me, and smiled. I prepared for a glomp.

Jade ran, and she did what I expected. She glomped me. Bill had to catch me so I didn't fall.

"PANDA!" She exclaimed.

"POLAR!" I gave her a huge hug. "I missed chu!"

"I missed you too!" She took my bag of chips, of course. She always does that. X3

I saw Mum in the back of the crowd looking for me. She saw me, and came and give me one of her huge smothering hugs.

"Mum, this is Bill. You've seen him as my desktop home a thousand times."

"Nice to meet you, Bill."

"Likewise." Bill replied.

My mum and Jade found their luggage, and we loaded it into the trunk of the car.

Mum and Jade sat in the back, and Bill and I rode up front.

"Jade wants to meet Tom!" Jade said, referring to herself in third person, as she usually does.

"Jade can meet Tom," I laughed. "Oh, I almost forgot, do you have hotel rooms?"

They nodded.

"Ok, I was just making sure."

We went back to the house and sat down in the kitchen. Bill and Tom's mother and stepfather weren't home, so it was just us.

Tom was in his room with Bella, reading her a story.

Bill went and got Bella, and somehow managed to get Tom out of his room.

As soon as Bill entered the room, Mom and Jade started awing over Bella.

Mom got up and looked at Bella. "Oh, she's beautiful!"

"Isn't she? She has Bill's chocolate brown eyes, my smile, and my nose." I said. Bill put him arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek.

Tom noticed Jade sitting off by herself and walked over to her. Being the guy he is, he started sweet talking into her ear. Jade kept giggling.

I picked up the phone and called the bridal shop to see if my dress was ready for pick up. It was.

"Bill, I need to go to the bridal shop to get my dress. Can you-"

"Ja, I'll watch Bella. Tom can help too."

Tom looked up. "Tom can help do what?"

Bill smirked. "Take care of your niece, dope."

"Au."

I grabbed the car keys and we left.

We arrived at the bridal shop and the woman behind the desk greeted us. She asked me my name. I gave it to her.

She said my dress was ready, and asked if I wanted to try it on. I told her I would love to.

She called one of those consultants to help me put on my dress.

The consultant lead us to a dressing room and told me to wait there while she got my dress.

She appeared a few moments later holding a large clear bag with my dress inside. I squealed and clapped my hands.

"I'll be back out in few minutes!" I told Mom and Jade. They nodded and started talking.

I quickly undressed; I wanted to get into my dress!

The woman helped me into my dress and zipped up the back of it. She told me how to put on the tiara and vale.

She opened the door and I went out.

My mom had tears in her eyes. "My little girl's growing up."

"Reena, you look, ohmigawd gorgeous!" Jade exclaimed.

"Haha, thanks!" I stood up on the small platform.

The bottom of the dress was like Belle's gold ball gown from Beauty & The Beast, but it was white, and the top was a corset with intricate black designs on it. I had a little tiara on and a single strand of pearls.

I had the shoes on that I would be wearing for the wedding, so I could practice walking in the dress so I wouldn't trip.

The dress fit perfectly. When I first tried it on, it was a little too big. After a few modifications, it fit great.

Of course, since I wasn't a virgin anymore, I didn't have to have an all-white dress, so that's why I got one with the black on it.

Underneath the dress was layers and layers of tulle.

I looked in the mirror. I looked and felt like a princess.

"Alright, ready to take it off?" The woman asked me.

"Ja." She took me back into the room and helped me back out of the dress. She put it in a bag, but it was a garment bag, so that Bill couldn't see the dress.

She handed me the bag and opened the door.

We all went back to the front desk so I could pay for the dress.

I paid with my debit card, so I wouldn't have to pay it back on my credit card.

We left the shop and drove back home.

"Did you get the dress?" Bill asked very curiously.

"I did." I smiled.

"And you can't see it!" Jade laughed.

While we were gone, Simone and Gordon (Bill and Tom's mother and stepfather) had come home.

I introduced my mom and Jade to them and vice versa.

I told them that I had gotten my dress, and Simone said she would keep it in her closet until the wedding day so Bill wouldn't be able to see it. I thanked her and gave her a hug.

Simone tried her hand at the English I have been teaching her. "Would you like, uh, to stay for.. er.. dinner?"

"Would you?" I asked Mum and Jade.

"Ok." They answered in unison.

Simone took my garment bag and put it in her closet.

"Here, you can put your bags by the door. That way no one will trip over them." I told Mum and Jade. They took their bags and put them in said spot.

None of us really felt like cooking, so we ordered in some pizzas.

After dinner, Tom managed to sweet talk Jade into staying the night in his room.

I drove mum back to her hotel and gave her a hug. I thanked her for coming over for the most important day of my life.

"I still can't believe you went and had sex out of marriage. And had a child! I didn't raise you like that!" Mum complained to me.

"Mom, I love Bill, and he loves me. We knew we were going to get married anyway. Besides, I've been living my own life now. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." I told her.

We said goodbye and she left.

I climbed back into the car and drove home.

I put Bella to bed and went to Bill and I's room.

"Bill, one week. One week!" I exclaimed, trying to keep my voice down.

"I know! It's going by so slow," He kissed me.

I gave him a huge hug, and nuzzled my face into his neck. I raised my left hand and played with his hair.

The embrace lasted for a few minutes, but we both were tired and went to bed.


	4. The Wedding & Hotel Suites

It's the day of the wedding! C:

"Are we ready to go?" I asked Mum and Jade. They were still getting into their dresses.

"Help. Zipper." Jade pointed to her back.

"Fine." I laughed. I zipped it up for her.

Jade was my bridesmaid, along with some girlfriends I've made in Germany. My mom was walking me down the aisle.

We couldn't figure out who would be the best man, so we got Tom, Georg, and Gustav to be the best men.

We even had a little pink dress for Bella, and Tom was to hold her during the wedding, because Jade had to take my flowers. I would've gotten to Jade to do it.

"Alright, we're ready to leave." Mom came out of the bathroom ready to go.

"Boys, 45 minutes. That's when you have to be at the church." I told them. The agreed, and us girls all left in the limousine waiting outside.

We arrived at the salon so I could get my hair done.

It took roughly 20 minutes for my hair, then like, 30 second to do the vale and tiara.

We left there and immediately went to the church.

They had a room just for me so I could put my dress on there.

We hurried to get me into my dress, but Jade had to go down the aisle with the other bridesmaids and the Maid of Honor.

My mom zipped up my corset, and made sure I looked perfect.

"Ready?" She asked me.

"Yup," I took a deep breath. "Here it goes." I took my flowers, and my mother took my arm.

The doors opened, and we turned the corner into the aisle.

I looked at Bill. He was smiling. He was wearing his striped tux. The one I loved.

We walked down the aisle, and I was trying to keep myself from running. I just wanted to be with Bill.

We arrived at the front of the church. Our family and friends sat down. My mom kissed my cheek and left. Jade stepped ahead and took my flowers.

"Ready?" Bill whispered.

"Of course." I smiled.

We took each others hands, and exchanged vows.

The priest looked at Bill. "You may now kiss the bride."

Bill and I smiled each other. We both leaned in and kissed.

The whole church clapped and whistled.

Tom came over and gave us Bella.

Bill and I held Bella together and smiled. We knew people would be taking pictures.

Bill and I walked down the aisle together, still holding Bella.

We had bodyguards outside in case a paparazzi tried to get candid shots of our wedding without permission.

We climbed into the stretch limo with the rest of the wedding party to go to the reception. We even had Bella's car seat in it.

Everyone was dropped off at the reception hall.

The reception hall was covered in white and orange flowers, little LED lights, and several other things.

The head table had enough to fit the bride, groom, bridesmaid, the whole wedding party.

We weren't there long before guests starting coming in.

They gave us hugs and said congratulations.

They said the wedding was lovely.

We waited for all the guests to arrive, then dinner was served.

After the dinner, our parents had put together a slide show of pictures of Bill and I growing up. All Bill and I could say under our breath was "Au Gott..." . Luckily, there wasn't any really humiliating pictures.

It was time for Bill and I's first dance as husband and wife.

We held each other close, and slowly began to dance.

Since Bill was taller than me, I was against his chest. I could hear and feel his heart beat. I loved it.

He had his head resting on top of mine, and I was just snuggled close to him.

After the first dance, the party began.

(A/N: I don't feel like writing in the party part right now.. maybe later.)

Finally, once the party was over and everyone left, Bill said we weren't going home tonight. When I questioned him why, he said Bella is safe and home, and it was just going to be the two of us.

He took my hand and took me into our limo.

"You know where to go." He told the driver. The driver nodded and drove off.

"Bill, where are we going?" I pouted.

"It's a surprise! I'm not ruining it for you." He smiled. He poured two small glasses of champagne, and handed me one.

I took a small sip and smiled at him. "This is some good champagne!"

He took a sip. "It is."

We finished our champagne just before the limo came to a halt.

The driver opened the door and Bill stepped out. He leaned in and held his hand out. I took it and he helped me out.

The driver shut the door and Bill paid him. "Good day, Mr and Mrs Kaulitz." (A/N: God how I wish I could say that .. That I was Mrs Bill Kaulitz. ..)

Bill lead me into the big hotel that was in front of us. He opened the door for me, and once I was in, he came in too.

We went up to the front desk.

"Hallo, I reserved a room earlier." Bill explained.

"Name?"

"Kaulitz, Bill."

The man at the front desk handed a room key card to Bill.

Bill took me into an elevator and pressed the top floor button.

"You rented us a room?" I smiled.

"Not just a room, the Imperial suite." He smiled back.

There was nobody else in the elevator, so I gave him a passionate kiss.

The elevator doors opened up and we stepped out.

We walked down the brightly lit hallway and Bill stopped at a door. He put the key card into the slot and waited for it to turn green. When it did, he opened the door and put the card back into his pocket.

He picked me up in the bridal position (no duh XD), and took me into the suite.

Bill took me into the master bedroom and set me on the bed. He leaned over and gave me a hard kiss.


	5. The Hotel Suite

We started kissing and Bill's hands found their way to the back of my dress. He started to pull down the zipper as I unbuttoned his jacket.

Bill paused. He ran into the bathroom (or what I think is the bathroom) and came back out. I heard him muttering something about perfect timing.

I pulled him back down for another kiss, but Bill broke away.

"What's wrong? It's our wedding night and you don't even wanna kiss me?" I pouted.

"Nein, nein! Don't EVER think that! It's just.. well.. come on." He laughed. He took my hand and led me into what was the bathroom.

It was lit all with candles and the jacuzzi had water lilies floating in it. There was a slight scent of vanilla bath oil in the air.

"Bill... it's beautiful! Is this why you ran off?"

"Ja, I wanted to make sure the water was still hot and the candles were lit." He came up behind me and unzipped my dress. I was left standing in my black silk bra and undies. "Mm, sexy." Bill said slightly seductively.

"Thought you'd like it." I winked at him.

He undid his pants and started with his shirt. I helped him pull of his shirt.

Once we were both completely undressed, Bill slid into the large tub. He motioned for me to come in. He had his arms spread out, and wrapped them around me as soon as I laid my head against his chest.

"This is so... relaxing." I whispered.

Bill started to play with my hair and stroke my cheek. "It is. I did this for you. For us."

"Us?" I looked up at him.

"So we could be alone together. No parents, no baby, nobody. Just us." He kissed my forehead.

I raised my now wet right hand, and traced a heart unto Bill's chest. I kissed the center of the heart. I started to kiss Bill's chest all the way to his chin, then kissed his lips.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me deeper into the kiss. Since I was lying on my side, I turned my body so it was parallel with Bill's.

His tongue poked and licked at my lips until I opened them for him. He slid his tongue into my mouth and licked at my tongue. It felt so good being with Bill, nobody around the bother us.

We stayed in the tub until the water began to get cold, which was about 15 minutes. Bill grabbed two towels that were laying next to the jacuzzi, handed me one and wrapped the other around himself.

He helped me out then picked me back up bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck.

Bill laid me once again on the bed and climbed on top of me. He leaned down and kissed me hard on the lips.

We fell asleep around 12:30 that night, tired out from the day's events, then we just had some fun since it was our wedding night. And by fun, yes, I mean **it**.

I woke up the next morning to a knock on the door, and no Bill next to me. I saw the light from the bathroom.

"Room service!" A voice from the other side of the door called.

"Just a moment!" I called back. I ran to the bathroom only to find Bill having a shower. "Bill, did you order room service for breakfast?"

He peeked out the side of the shower curtain. "Ah, you're awake! And ja, I did." He smiled.

I grabbed a white plush robe from the linen closet and wrapped myself in it. I went back to the door and opened it.

"Guten tag, miss." The waiter said. He had a small cart loaded with several silver trays of different sizes.

"Guten tag to you, too. Um, you can place it in the main room over there." I took some money out of my purse and handed it to the waiter as a tip.

He was on his way out when he noticed my wedding dress lying in the large clear bag. "Congratulations!" He said with a meek smile.

"Danke." I gave a small smile back. The waiter left and closed the door behind him.

"Mm, breakfast smells good!" I heard Bill laugh from behind me. I turned around and saw him dressed in another white robe, digging through a suitcase. When did that get there? I saw mine next to his.

"Where did our suitcases come from?" I asked him.

"The night before the wedding, I gathered some of our things and put them in our suitcases. Then, yesterday before we came to the hotel, Saki, our bodyguard, took them up for us. Now, don't I get a kiss?"

I turned around a smiled deviously at him. I ran a few steps then tackle-glomped him onto the bed. "First, I glomp. Then.." I kissed him. "I kiss."

He pulled me down and kissed me again.

I broke apart. I needed air. I looked down at him, panting. "I'm gonna put on some pajamas. I don't wanna lounge around in a hotel robe all day." I stood up.

I went over to my suitcase and unzipped it. I rummaged through it, and found one of my small silk nightgowns. I found some underwear too, pulled those on, then put on the nightgown.

Bill came over and pulled a pair of boxers out of his suitcase and a pair of pajama pants. He put both on and then looked at me.

"What?" I giggled.

He smiled. "Nothing, it's just... when I saw you that day, back in America, I never thought we'd end up being married a year down the road."

"You know I used to have fantasies about marrying you since I started listening to Tokio Hotel a few years ago, right?" I laughed at the look on his face. "I never really though they'd come true."

He put his arms around my waist and looked down at me. "Well, they did," He laughed. "Now, why don't we eat this breakfast, hm?" He kissed my forehead after I nodded.

We opened the lids on the silver plates to find pancakes, fruit, eggs, and just some other breakfast foods. We each took a plate and got some of the food. After looking around a bit, we found a small table and sat down.

As I ate and sipped my orange juice, I couldn't help but think about Bella. I reached for my phone which I set on the table and started dialing the number for the house.

Bill looked up. "Who are you calling?"

"Home. I have to check on Bella," I said.

He frowned. "Reena, hang up." I did so. "We're here to get away from everyone, even Bella. She's fine. She's home, she's safe."

"You're right. She's home. She's safe. She's fine. We're here to get away." I said as I picked up a grape and popped it into my mouth.


	6. Hot Topic, Old Friends, & Hair Dye

3 Months Later

Tokio Hotel is back on tour! I don't mind it, cause I get to come along. We always brought Bella too.

Right now, we're doing an American tour. We're in New York now.

I'm lying in the bed Bill and I shared in the huge suite Tokio Hotel was sharing in New York. I rolled over and Bill wasn't there. I opened my eyes open a bit and saw Bill across the hall brushing his teeth. I saw Bella playing on the floor with some blocks. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

I woke up to something hitting and grabbing my nose. "Bill, not now." I smiled.

"Not now what?" I heard him call.

"You know," I opened my eyes. Standing there was Bella, smiling at me. She starting walking over the room. '_Her first steps_!' "Bill! Grab my camera!"

"Okay.." I heard him digging through my suitcase.

"Turn it on and put it on video!"

"Why?" He stepped in the room. "She's.. she's walking!" He pressed the record button.

"Bella! Bella, come here!" I smiled as she looked at me and wobbled towards the bed. She fell just before she reached the bed. I pushed the blankets off a bit and reached out. She crawled towards me and I picked her up. I have her a kiss on her soft little cheek.

Bill came over with the camera still on and sat on his side of the bed. Bella crawled off my lap and unto Bill's. She started reaching for my camera. He turned it off and put it on the table next to the bed.

"..Hot Topic. I need to go to Hot Topic." I muttered.

Bill looked at me while holding Bella's hands to help her stand up. "Why do you need to go to Hot Topic?"

"Get some clothes. I like their pants and Invader ZIM shirts. And underwear. They have awesome hot pants." I grabbed the laptop and went to the Hot Topic website. I got store locations and looked up New York. I found the mall close to where we were staying. I closed the laptop and slid out of the bed. I seriously slid. I ended up sitting on the floor. I picked myself up and started going through my suitcase. "You wanna come? We can take Bella." I turned to face Bill.

"Sure. Lemme get changed first, then I'll get Bella ready." Bill picked Bella up in one arm and started going through his suitcase.

Tom came in. "Where you guys going?"

"The mall. They have a Hot Topic." I replied, still rummaging.

"Au, cool." He started out the door.

"Au, Tom, before I forget. Can you tune my guitar for me?"

He shrugged. "Guess so." He grabbed my guitar case and headed to the main room, closing the door behind him.

I found some jeans that actually fit me properly, and a Billy Talent shirt in my suitcase. I pulled off my pajamas and pulled on my pants and shirt. I put a pair of white socks on and slipped into my Graffiti Converse.

When I turned to face Bill, he was already in a pair of jeans, but no shirt. Bella was crawling on the floor. "That's sexy," I said as Bill zipped up his fly. I went over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What's sexy?" He smiled as he bent down a bit to pick up his black button up shirt.

"You." I poked his chest and let go of him so he could finish getting dressed. I picked up Bella and got her out some clothes. I got her tights, a jumper, and a little shirt. I dressed her and took her to the small kitchen.

"Here," Tom held out my guitar to me. "All tuned."

I set Bella down and Tom picked her up. "Danke." I took the guitar and went to put it in Bill and I's room. Just when I was about to open the door, Bill opened it instead, fully dressed. I put my guitar back with my stuff.

Bill stood in the doorway, waiting for me, I guess. I decided to ask him. "Waiting for me?"

He nodded. "Ja." He smiled.

I led him to the main room and grabbed my purse and Bella's stroller. We leave it folded until we get to the lobby.

"We're going, be back later. We have our cells." Bill said, picking up Bella. Georg, Gustav, and Tom nodded and we left.

We took the elevator down to the lobby and put our sunglasses on as soon as the doors opened.

We stepped into the lobby and I unfolded Bella's stroller. Bill sat her in it and buckled her up. We went outside and walked in the direction of the mall.

"This is nice." Bill said, slipping his arm around my shoulder.

"What is?"

"Spending time with my family; you and Bella." He kissed my cheek. We looked down at Bella, who was contently chewing on her teething ring. "There's the mall!" Bill pointed to the left. He took Bella's stroller.

"Let's see if we can get across the road." I said.

We went up to the crosswalk and joined the large group of people there. I swear, everyone in New York has a cellphone attached to their ear.

The light changed for us to cross, and we followed the large crowd.

We arrived at the mall and I opened the door so Bill could wheel the stroller in. Once they were inside, I followed.

Bill stopped when he saw the map of the mall.

"Alright Hot Topic.. um.." I scanned the board. "Right there. To the left."

"Onward!" Bill laughed. I laughed too, he was just so random!

We went to the left, looking at the stores as we passed by. Finally, we found.

"Hot Topic..." I swear I was drooling. Bill laughed at me and wheeled Bella in.

I was browsing the pants when Bill came up to me holding a baby body suit. It read "Rock stars don't do naps." I had a laughing fit right there.

"Should we get it for her?" Bill laughed.

"Ohmigod, yes! Her father is the lead singer of a rock band, so she has rock star blood in her." I smiled. "Wow, I sound like a Science teacher." Shudder.

He put it into the basket and went back to browsing.

I picked up a pair of black pants with lots of straps in zippers. _'Is there no size threes?' _Finally, I found them in a three.

I added a black double layer petticoat to my basket before heading off to the shirts. I found Bill looking at the shirts too.

"Find anything?" I asked him, thumbing through the Dark Knight shirts. I found one of the Joker in my size. Into the basket it went! I held up a Tokio Hotel shirt and laughed.

"I think I'm gonna get this Green Day shirt..." he held it up, then put it in the basket. He paused. "What was that?" He looked around.

"What was what?" I asked, confused as heck.

"I heard a camera. Then giggling."

"What?!" I tried to keep my voice low.

"It's some fangirls. We should leave, before we get mauled." Bill grimaced.

I grabbed a bottle of bright green hair dye. Bill looked at me weird. "I wanna put some green streaks in my hair." I twisted my long brown layered hair between my fingers.

"You sure that's gonna work?" He took a Bleaching Kit.

"You, my lover, are a genius."

"I know." He smiled.

We picked up a few more things, then went to the cash and got the money out.

When I handed the money to the cashier, she looked at us weird. "I know you..." She pointed. "I know that's Bill from Tokio Hotel.." Her eye twitched.

"I know you, too. You sound very familiar..." I paused, before exclaiming "Charlene! My Riku!" (A/N: Long story.)

"Ohmigosh, how are you?" Charlene kept smiling while putting our money through.

"We're on tour, again. How about you, you look amazing!" I exclaimed, remembering to speak English.

"Haha, I'm pretty good. I love working here. The clothes, plus discount.. let's just say my wardrobe is mostly from here!" She handed us our bags. Bill hooked them unto the back of the stroller.

"You always loved Hot Topic clothes!" I laughed. "Well, we better get going. They're probably wondering why the heck we're taking so long! here, I'll give you my cell number so we can talk later, 'kay?" I scribbled out the number unto a piece of paper and handed it to Char.

"Thanks, I absolutely will! Bye!"

I smiled and waved bye to her.

"..Who was that?" Bill asked.

"She's one of my best friends, but when I moved to Germany, we lost touch. It was so great to see her again."

Bella started fussing and kept squirming.

Bill unbuckled her from the stroller and stood her up. "I think she wants to walk." He took her hand and she started forward.

I smiled. "I'm thinking you were right."

Well Bill took off with Bella, I stopped at a stand and got a pretzel and soda. I ran to catch up with them.

"Here," I handed the soda to Bill. He took a sip, then ripped a piece off my pretzel and ate it.

I tore off a small piece and gave it to Bella. Then I took a bite myself.

We arrived at the hotel not long after, and everyone wanted to see what we got.

We dumped the clothes out of the bags and the rest of the guys laughed when they saw the baby body suit for Bella.

I took my hair things and went to the bathroom. "Bill, can you help me with this?" I called out.

"Ja, sure." I heard him coming.

"I'm pinning up the parts I don't want dyed first, then I'll need your help." I took my bag of hair pins and pinned up a large majority of my hair.

"Here's the bleach kit," Bill handed it to me.

He helped me do everything with the bleaching kit, even putting it in.

I read the instructions on the dye and had Bill help me. He was surprisingly good at putting the dye in.

Georg knocked on the bathroom door. "What are you guys doing in there? You're not doing it, are you?"

I opened the door. "Nein, dummkopf. Bill's helping me dye my hair." I giggled.

"Besides, why would we be doing it in a bathroom? We have our own room, and other people have to use this bathroom." Bill came up behind me.

"That is true." Georg said, then turned on his heel and left. We heard him loudly go "Nein, they weren't doing it! Gustav, you owe me ten bucks!"

Bill and I laughed.

After I washed out the dye, I blow dried my hair.

"That.. looks awesome!" Bill came in, holding out a cup of coffee to me, then taking a sip of his own cup of coffee. We lived on coffee now, because of having a baby and being up so much.

I took the cup of coffee and took a sip. "Danke." I teased my hair with my fingers a bit in the mirrior. Bill walked out of the bathroom and I followed him. He sat on the couch in the main room and invited me to sit next to him. I did, and he put his arm around me. He could tell I was cold.

Gustav was the first to notice my hair. "Wow, that looks great Reena!" Then the other looked up.

"It's hot." was all Tom, causing Georg to smack him upside the head.

Bella looked up from her toys and picked up a teething ring. She walked over to where Bill and I were sitting and handed Bill the teething ring. He laughed and thanked her. She resumed to her playing.

* * *

Translations:

Nein -no

Ja -yes

Dummkopf - dumb ass.


	7. Meeting New People

"Sorry guys, I can't go with you to the rehersal and concert tonight. Bad cramps." _Friggin' period_...

"Au, that's ok. So we'll just leave Bella here?" Bill inquired.

"Ja, sure. I can handle the little munchkin for awhile." I glanced over at the couch, where Bella sat watching a random cartoon on the TV, while sucking on the edge of her blanket.

"Ok, we'll be back later!" Bill kissed Bella and I and left with the other boys.

I sat next to Bella and she smiled at me before handing me her blanket and climbing off the couch, leaving me to watch creepy cartoons. Transformers was really only the best cartoon ever made.

Bella began to play with her baby doll. She loved it because it made sounds.

I took the remote and changed the channel to see what else was on. I found some music channel and left it there.

Bella looked at me and crawled over. She wanted something, but I didn't know what.

"Hm.. are you hungry?" I asked her. She had a look in her eye that meant yes. "Well then! Let's get the little girl some food, shall we?" I picked her up in one arm and she wrapped her arms around my neck. She snuggled her face right into my cheek. "Aww... ich liebe dich."

I prepared a bottle of formula for her and gave it to her. I had a chewy cookie and gave her a bit of that too.

I took a couple of Advil for my cramps and lied down on the couch, but was careful not to fall asleep. My cellphone rang, which erased all thoughts of sleep from my mind. I ruffled my hair as I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"WIFEY!" I heard Charlene's voice full of excitement.

"WIFEY! I'm actually glad you called; I was about to fall asleep!"

"Really? I was actually wondering if you wanted to do something today." She asked.

"The guys are down at the concert hall... we could surprise them!" I suggested.

Char squealed. "I get to meet Gustav?!"

I laughed. "Yes, you can meet Gustav."

"YES!"

"I just need to change, then get Bella ready."

"Ok. Where will I meet you?"

I paused. "Uh.. meet me in front of the biggest hotel on 17th. We're in here. I'll meet you outside, 'kay?"

"Ok. Twenty minutes good?" Char asked.

"Yup. Bye!"

"Bye!"

I turned off the TV and picked Bella up. "We're going out!" I went into Bill and I's room and sat Bella on the bed. I got Bella clothes first and changed her.

Then I got my new Joker shirt and put that on over a new bra and hot pant set from Hot Topic. I put on a pair of black jeans and black socks. I managed to get into my Converse.

I combed through my new hair, admiring the bright green streaks. I did my make up and checked the clock. Charlene will be here any minute!

I picked Bella off the bed and held her hand. I grabbed my purse and locked the suite.

I did find Charlene waiting for me outside. She was wearing red plaid boots with black knee highs with little red bows on them, neon paint splatter arm warmers, a black corset like top with white gingham trim and black lace, and a black pleated skirt with a chain hanging off it. All I could say was "SEXY!"

We hailed down a taxi and told him where to go. We shared the fare.

We did get in a short traffic jam, but only for about ten minutes. I found out that she did learn to speak German while I was gone. So we would talk back and forth in German to confuse the hell out of the cabbie.

When we got to the concert hall, Charlene kept asking if she looked ok.

"You look fine, I swear! Come on." I took her arm.

"You know, we should act like lesbians to totally freak out Bill and Gustav!" Char suggested.

"Au mein Gott, we have to do that!" I laughed and took her inside.

They were on stage practicing "In Die Nacht."

"Bella, look! There's daddy! Go give him a hug!" I told her, and encouraged her forward. Somehow, she understood what I meant and ran up to Bill and grabbed his leg, hugging it close to her.

"Break, guys!" He said and picked Bella up. "Now, how did you get here?" Bill said, just as I came around the corner with Char. "Reena! And... let me guess.. Charlene?"

Char nodded and slightly blushed. "Can I meet Gustav?" She whispered to me.

I nodded. "Uhh.. Bill, where's Gustav? Char wants to meet him. She looooooves Gustav."

"Try the dressing room." He said and took a drink out of his water bottle.

I took Char's hand and found the dressing room. I knocked and asked if anybody was naked.

Tom replied with "Nein, but we could be if you wanted us to be!" Pervert.

I opened the door and took Char in. "Guys, this is Charlene. She is freaking awesome. And Gustav.. you're her favorite."

She managed a meek smile and blushed.

Gustav got up and shook her hand. "_Very _pleased to meet you, beautiful." He kissed her hand. She blushed more.

Tom got up too. "Well, we should leave you two alone." With that, he took my arm and took me out of there.

I had only been talking to Bill for a little over five minutes when I felt a pair of strongs around me. I recognized them as Charlene's arms. I hooked my arms unto hers and we began our "acting like lesbians" plan. Luckily, Gustav was there too to see it.

Char began to thrust her hips against my arsch and I pretended to make moaning sounds. Then she reached her arms around me again and groped my chest. I laughed.

Bill and Gustav stared in shock.

"But... I don't... get... hunh?" Bill stammered.

"Was... ?" Gustav could mutter.

Then Tom and Georg came out. Tom was the first of the two to say something. All he said was "AU MEIN GOTT! HEISSE!"

Char and I laughed and let go of each other. "We're not actually lesbians. We did that to freak you guys out." I said.

"And we see it worked." Char said, looking at all the horrified looks on their faces.

--

Translations:

**Au **_-oh._

**Ich liebe dich**___- I love you_

**Au mein Gott **_-Oh my God_

**In Die Nacht **_-in the night_

**Nein **_-no_

**Was? **_-what?_

**Heisse **_-hot_

**Arsch **_-ass_


	8. A New Life? RATED M AT THE END!

Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Don't go all cannibalistic on me! (Hides behind Bill) So, yeah, here's the newest chappie of Who Knew for you guys! Oh, and I'll warn you:This chapter's rated **M**! I'm putting a **love scene **at the end of the chapter, so, don't like steamy scenes with Bill? Don't read them then.

And there's going to be **strip poker**! XD

Thanks to all my reviewers: ravemacarthie, Azriellia, Kiariad, and thluvr! Thanks for your support and critique! And a huge thanks to all my readers who didn't comment on it, people who've subscribed to my story, and added me as a Favorite Author.

I couldn't tell you how much that means to me; you guys are what keeps me writing!

----------------------

"Bill, I love it." I breathed.

"Me too." He agreed.

"Should we get it?"

He smiled and nodded.

The realtor smiled. "You're quick deciders."

We all looked at the magnificent house surrounding us. We stood in the kitchen of the house. We wanted Bella to grow up in our house, not at Bill and Tom's mom and stepdad's house. Bill and I wanted to move out for a while, but we didn't think we'd be able to until Bella was a bit older. Now that she's 1, we've finally decided to move out.

"Well, come by my office tomorrow, we'll get you the papers, the deed, everything you'll need. You can move in whenever you like after that." She smiled again and shook our hands. She left Bill and I standing the kitchen of our new house. I threw my arms around him and kissed him.

"Bill, it's ours! This house is ours!"

He kissed me back. "I know; I still can't believe we're moving out. Guess we should head home, start packing, eh?"

I nodded. He took my hand and we drove home.

-------------------

"Here, it's the last one." I handed Bill a large box labelled "Bella's clothes". He put it into the large moving truck, closed the door, and got into the front. I grabbed Bella's car seat and set it up in the backseat. I sat up next to Bill and closed the door. I stuck my head out the window before we drove off. Simone, Gordon, Tom, Georg and Gustav waved at us, and then they started getting into their cars.

Bill started up the truck and pulled out the driveway.

Within about 15 minutes, we were at our new place.

Bill pulled into the driveway, shut the truck off, hopped out, and opened the back. I undid Bella's carseat and took her out of it, setting her on my left hip.

Bill reached for the boxes.

"Bill?" He looked at me. "Don't you think we should wait until everybody gets here? I mean, somebody's gonna have to watch the baby."

"Ja, I guess you're right." He smiled. He took Bella and sat on the edge of the truck, bouncing her on his knee.

Standing there, watching Bill play with Bella, made me realize that Bella's grown a lot. She may be only one, but she's big for her age.

--------------------

After about 10 minutes, not even, everybody else showed up. When Simone and Gordon got out of their car, Gordon handed us a bottle of champagne. We thanked them and Simone took it inside to put it in the fridge. After she came out, Bill announced that we would show them the house; they hadn't seen it yet.

First we took them around the outside perimeter of the house; the backyard and the inground pool.

We went intside. We showed them the large kitchen (which I was happy for so I could bake and cook), living room, rec room, the bedrooms, and Bella's nursery.

"Alright, enough with the tour! Let's get you guys moved in!" Gordon exclaimed. We all laughed and agreed.

-------------------

"Ok, so who's going to watch Bella while we unload?" I asked our little crowd.

Simone stepped forward and smiled. "I'll do it."

"Thank you." I handed her Bella.

Bill and Gordon climbed into the back of the truck. "We'll just hand them to you, ok?" Bill said.

We nodded in agreement.

"Should we do it by room? Or just get them out?" Bill asked.

"Just hand them out." I said. Gordon handed me a box labelled "kitchen".

I carried it into the kitchen and set it on the counter. I saw Tom and Gustav come in, and they went upstairs.

Just as I stepped back outside, Georg passed me with a large box. It looked heavy.

"You got that?" I asked.

"Yup." He nodded.

----------------------

Within about two hours, we had everything in. The boxes were in the correct rooms, and we started unpacking. Bill and I did our room, Simone did Bella's nursery, Gordon did the kitchen, Georg did all the heavy lifting for the rec room, and Tom and Gustav set up the living room.

Luckily, we had already gotten our beds into the house before we unpacked. Sometimes Bill and I would get tired and flop down on our bed and start making out, or napping, until somebody came in and told us to "cut it out, you kids".

----------------------

(After mostly everything is out of boxes and it's about 8 at night)

"Hey, um, could you guys run down to the liquor store and pick some stuff up for us?" Bill asked Simone and Gordon.

They nodded and asked what we wanted.

"A couple cases of beer, some alcoholic lemonade, and a bottle of vodka." He named off. He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and handed them fifty euros, and they left.

Shortly after they returned and gave us the liquor, along with what was left over in change.

Simone and Gordon said they were exhausted and were going. We all said our goodbyes to them. Bill and I thanked them for all their help.

When they were leaving, Andreas came in. We said hey and he congratulated us on our new home.

"Hey, what are we going to to do now? I mean we're all tired, and we have liquor." Tom asked.

I pulled a deck of cards and my poker set out of a nearby box. "Strip poker, anyone?"

The guys looked dumbfounded.

"..I'm serious. I want to play it. Bella's asleep upstairs, we have a baby monitor, booze, and a poker set. It'll be a night to remember."

They agreed to play.

-------------------

"Guuustavvv, you 'ave no idea 'ow much we 'ate you right now." I said, several words slightly slurred.

The game was ending, we had gone through several beers, and Gustav was winning.

At the moment, Bill is wearing his boxer-briefs and socks, I'm in my bra and underpants and a chain, Tom's in his underwear and a tank top, Georg's in his boxers, Andreas is losing, terribly.. he's only wearing one sock.. he's all crouched up so nothing's showing, and Gustav still has pants and a sock on. Bastard.

We were all drunk, so we really didn't care.

"Guys, let's make this the... the.. uh.. last 'and? I'm cold." Andreas mumbled, obviously drunk. We nodded as I handed out the cards, accidentally knocking over some of Tom's chips.

"Sorry, Tomi." God, I knew I was drunk. I always know I've had too much when I call Tom 'Tomi'.

---------------------

**(LOVE SCENE COMING UP)**

"Bill..." I giggled, stepping out of the bathroom, just having a shower then blow drying my hair.

He's in our room.

"Jaaaa?" I heard him call.

I stepped in the doorway. "I'm so not drunk!"

Bill laughed. "Suuuuure." He stood up from the bed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Seriously.. I'm better. I made some coffee and drank that, then I put my face in ice cold water after my shower." I smiled.

"Aw, but I like you better drunk."

I pouted.

"I'm kidding. I love you anytime." He smiled and kissed me.

"Mm, is she down for the night?" I asked him, removing my towel and throwing it in the laundry basket.

"Ja, I checked awhile ago and she was sound asleep. She sleeps complete nights a lot now." He said, watching me move around the room, getting clothes.

I must admit, I was feeling a little frisky tonight, and I don't know what it was - buying the new house, starting a new life in it? Maybe. So, to go with my feelings I pulled out my Playboy pink and black skirted thong (Bill bought me it), and matching black and pink bra. I didn't bother taking out garters for the straps on the underwear.

When Bill saw me pull them on, I saw the glint in his eye. I had him turned on.

**(A/N: This is the love scene, so I'm warning you. I don't know if you're comfortable reading sex, so, yeah.. It's your choice.)**

Within minutes, we were on the bed and I was pulling Bill's shirt off.

Our mouths latched together in a sloppy, but chaste kiss. His tongue entered my mouth when I got his shirt off.

My teeth latched to his neck, sucking and nipping. I knew all his sensitive spots by now.

Bill worked his pants off, and tossed them aside. His breaths came out in gasps and moans. When I hit a certain spot, he purred. Actually purred.

I raised my body again so our mouths could meet once more and kissed his passionately. Bill's hands ran up my thighs. They were so warm. Before I knew it, he had raised his hands under the skirt and pulled off my underwear.

Bill began to suck at my neck. I gasped and tangled my fingers into his hair.

He worked his hands south and dragged one finger against my sex. I gasped again, causing him to do it again. With his other hand, he unhooked my bra and I shook it off.

Without knowing what came over me, I flipped Bill around so I was on top. He raised himself to kiss me again. His lips were warm and felt electric against mine.

My right hand went south and wrapped itself around his manhood. He gasped against my mouth, but moaned deeply when I started to jerk him off. He leaned his lower body into my hand, causing us to fall back a bit, considering we were balancing the both of us mostly on him.

Just as I could feel him about to come, I let go. I looked at me with pleading eyes, but I shook my head and smiled mischievously.

Bill wrapped his arms around my torso and flipped us again. He grabbed my ankles and put them on his shoulders. Thank God I'm a contortionist, or that would've hurt.

Without warning, he thrusted in, holding my hips steady.

When he got a good pace going, he placed his hands on either side of me. I grabbed them to keep myself from moving around too much.

Soon, I came to orgasm. With one more thrust, my legs seemed for vibrate against Bill and my eyes fluttered. I became weak. "Bill.." I breathed.

After a few more, Bill came. He stopped his movements, and shuddered a bit. I could feel him filling me up.

He pulled out and collapsed next to me. I turned to look him in face and kissed him.

We pulled the blankets around us and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Bliss.


End file.
